Conventional electronic components include an electric component described in WO 2015/115180A1. This electronic component has a composite body made of a composite material of a resin material and a metal powder, and an external electrode disposed on the composite body. The external electrode is formed by electrolytic plating. As a result, the external electrode and the metal powder are metal-bonded so that the external electrode strongly adheres to the composite body.